Great Minds Think Alike
by Apocalyptic Scenes
Summary: It was Clarice’s goal to think like the Doctor - Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_It was Clarice's goal to think like the Doctor – Will she succeed? _

_Post Hannibal Movie the alternative ending – to a certain extent. (You can find it on youtube if you look hard enough. Basically Clarice never had any handcuffs on her after dinner)_

**Great Minds Think Alike**

"_Enemies, as well as lovers, come to resemble each other over a period of time."_

- Sydney J. Harris

The white hospital walls were unnerving to Clarice as she sat on a bed, her conscious mind barely noticing the gentle probing of a nurse. She felt numb, everything was a blur, she remembered seeing the boat and then the fireworks, in her mind she heard her own voice calling, 'I am Clarice Starling!'. She felt her tears well and the hospital walls blurred together, it stayed like that for some time, until she saw a figure looming in front of her. Blinking she cleared her vision, the man looked like a psych. and his words were lost on her. This same man led her from the hospital, Clarice found herself nodding, this must have pleased the man because he smiled and handed her into a taxi. Clarice remembered him saying something about sleep before she dropped into another blackened void.

Clarice came from the depths of her mind in the early hours of the next morning, the curtains were open and soft sunlight spilled over her, Claire squinted in the new light but did not shut her eyes. She felt better, less numb, but still not completely human. Rising from the bed she took off the dress that she was still wearing and walked to the shower. The sharp jets of hot water felt good on Clarice's skin and the sensation seemed to open her mind. The numbness that disappeared allowed Clarice to see the events of last night better than she had done before. She remembered clearly what had been forgotten last night; the blurred kitchen came back into focus, the feel of the Doctor's lips on hers, definite. She watched it happen all over again; Lecter departed from her, the ferocious struggle with the refrigerator to free her hair, then the police, the ambulance, the hospital. Life as it seemed, was back to normal.

Drying her tears along with the water already on her face Clarice fell back into a slight daze. She dressed and continued her morning ritual to the phone to check for messages, there was one, from the offices at the FBI. The message simply stated that she had been placed on leave until her psychological status could be confirmed as satisfactory. Clarice snorted at this, if she wasn't allowed to come into work she was just going to have to do it here, it was time to finish what she had started.

Ignoring the hunger pains that stabbed at her stomach Clarice turned on the TV, in the five minutes that she sat watching it she gained everything she needed. The FBI had tabs on every way out of the state; they had issued a statement saying "... There is no way that Hannibal Lecter could have left this state ... We strongly advise that all citizens be aware of who this man is and do not approach him in any situation ...".

Clarice smiled, all they knew at the FBI was that he hadn't left the state, "If they knew any more," she mused, "They would have him already."

Fortunately for her, Clarice had one up on her fellows at the FBI, she knew the Doctor better than any of them. She let another smile play across her lips at the thought of road bocks, there was no way that the Doctor, in his right mind, would drive away from Paul's. There was one other option, Clarice thought, a bike. The simplicity of the option was perfect for the Doctor, after all, who would be interested someone on a bike when they are after a madman?

Clarice's next move was quick and thorough; she turned on her computer, started the internet and searched for rental properties within a five mile radius of Paul's lake house. Her search was successful turning up a total of nine houses, one being Paul's. That left eight, Clarice did not have the man power to search them all so it was up to her to pin point the exact one.

Narrowing down the houses was not as difficult as Clarice first thought it would be, she went on what she knew to begin with, the Doctor liked his views, especially ones involving water, her number dropped from eight to five. Size was the next variable on her list, the house needed to be large, four bedroom two bathroom at the very least, this left only two houses. Clarice smiled to herself when she saw their status; one was vacant, the other occupied. "Ready for some company Doctor?" she thought.

* * *

Getting out of the foreign four wheel drive Clarice tipped its driver and watched the vehicle disappear into the distance. Now that she could not put it off any longer she turned and faced the long driveway that snaked it's way through thick bush to the German's rental house that was not quite visible trough the trees. Sighing she began to walk, unsure as to what she planned to do once she reached the front door.

The lengthy walk to the German's door was filled with Clarice's thoughts, before she left her house Clarice had been fuelled by anger and frustration. Now that nothing more could really be done these emotions began to dissipate, Clarice was left with anticipation and 'I should haves'. She stopped short, only meters from the front door, and questioned herself. She was standing here, alone, in the front yard of a serial killer's residence with no backup on the way. Why had she been so stubborn not to call the bureau and tell them what she knew? Giving up trying to find and answer Clarice stepped up to the porch.

The door opened before Clarice had time to knock, she did not jump and there was a serious lack of fear within her when she looked up into the face of Dr. Hannibal Lecter. The pair stood looking into each others eyes unmoving for some time and their exchange was only broken when, silently, Hannibal stepped aside and invited Clarice over the threshold. When Clarice was in the hall Hannibal closed the door, it clicked shut, Clarice did not turn around. Taking advantage, Hannibal walked up behind her and savoured her sent before directing her to the living room.

The metallic voice, only inches behind her, sent shivers up Clarice's spine, obediently she continued down the hall and into the living room. He followed soon after carrying tea on a try, he set it down on the coffee table but did not offer it. Clarice's eyes, that had been making their way around the room, moved to rest on Dr. Lecter as he sat opposite her. It was he that broke the silence that had begun once again.

"Didn't take you long, did it Clarice?"

"No Doctor." Was all she could say.

"Mmm, so why are you here Clarice, would you like some tea?"

"To finish what I started, black no sugar, thankyou."

"And what is it exactly, that you 'started' Clarice?"

"You, this case, this whole situation." Clarice had been fighting to keep her composure, she felt it slip now.

"We shall see about that one Clarice, biscuits?"

Clarice nodded and watched the Doctor's retreating form. Why the hell wasn't she arresting him? She was sitting here having God damned tea with the man the world called a monster. Her sanity, she figured must have been lost somewhere between Paul's house and her own. Her morals, everything she believed was right seemed to disappear with every minute she spent here, oddly enough, Clarice didn't seem to care.

Dr. Lecter was returning, "I am terribly sorry about the distasteful biscuits on offer Clarice but the pantry here is very under stocked. I am afraid that all I have to offer is a packet of assorted creams, do forgive me. Why do you feel that is was you that started this 'whole situation' as you put it?"

"Well of course Doctor, I honestly don't mind. Who else did start it if it wasn't me?"

"Now Clarice there is no need to ruin the fun by skirting around the truth. If you are going to take that attitude you may as well leave."

"I will then!" Clarice was irritated, more with herself than Dr. Lecter, but she did not get up.

"Now Clarice, don't be rude. Think back, who introduced you to me, hmm?"

"Crawford." The acidity that dripped from the name surprised even Dr. Lecter. Clarice's eyes grew wide with the realisation of what she had said. "No, wait I didn't mean it like that! It's just, you asked, and he was the one who sent me down to see you."

"Yes, yes he did, do you feel as if he created this mess?"

"No." Clarice was frank, Dr. Lecter knew not to push it, from now on it was up to Clarice.

"He told me; 'Don't ever tell Dr. Lecter anything personal, the last thing you want is him in you head.' I didn't listen."

"It wouldn't have mattered Clarice, if I wanted to get inside your head I would have, the nice thing was you gave me permission."

Clarice didn't know how to feel about the Doctor's last statement so remained silent until he spoke again.

"Who else Clarice? Who pushed the ball once Crawford set it rolling?"

"Chilton?"

"Don't answer me with a question Clarice."

"Chilton." She said once more, the statement lacking resolve.

"That's better. Well yes I suppose you could say Chilton was a player, if he had stayed out of our business we wouldn't be sitting here today. But Chilton is merely a fly on the wall, I meant someone ... a little larger."

"Hmm," Clarice smiled, "We dined with him recently, you may remember, Paul Krendler? He fucked up my life pretty bad."

"There is absolutely no need for that language Clarice, but yes you are right, Paul is exactly who I was meaning. Do you feel that Paul has paid for what he did to you?"

Clarice snicked, "Eating his own perverted, self righteous brain? I think so." She laughed now, "I think it is safe to say that he ate his words for once."

Hannibal smiled, "Hmm, do you think that Crawford has paid for what he sent you to do?"

"No."

"Do you think he should?"

"No."

"Why is that Clarice? Hmm? You know your Daddy never paid for what he did to you either."

"No! You won't speak about my daddy like that! He was a good man."

"_No_ Clarice, that wasn't my question, why don't you want to punish Crawford? You agreed to punish Paul."

Tears were now steaming down Clarice's face, her eyes were wild with anger and frustration, she couldn't see the answer. It was up to her good Doctor to show her where it was.

"Let me rephrase the question Clarice, how is Crawford different from Paul?"

"He is, well, nice, I suppose."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and Clarice continued, "He–" She hesitated, "He cared for me I think. Not in any kind of romantic way, I think it was more of a friendly way, wanting to know I was safe. Do you know what I mean?"

Hannibal nodded slightly, "Mm, is this why you are so willing to let him off the hook, along with your daddy?"

"I, I don't think so."

"Then why Clarice? Why do you forgive Crawford for sending you down to me? Your daddy, for getting shot?"

"Crawford sent me down to ask for help."

"But he is not selfish."

"No, he thought it would help me in some way."

"Yes." Hannibal smiled and hoped that Clarice would last just a little longer. The sedative he had administered her was beginning to kick in.

"I suppose," Clarice said, her eyes slowly fluttering shut, "He only wanted what was best for me." She smiled weakly and her conscious was lost.

Satisfied with the turn of events Hannibal stood and lifted Clarice's sleeping form from the couch. With ease he carried her up stairs and laid her softly on a bed, standing at the doorway Hannibal watched her for a while, memorising every part of her. After an untold amount of time he left her. Dr. Lecter mused over the days evens as he prepared dinner, he smiled; Clarice had willingly come to him alone. He did not recognise it, but a small part of Hannibal hoped that she would choose to follow him in his journeys.

**AN:** Reviewed, revised and newly edited, hopefully it is better than the original. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Clarice was just beginning to stir when the sound of an open fist against wood made her eyes snap open. She sat up, probably a little too suddenly and saw the form of Dr Lecter wobble slightly in the doorway.

"Easy does it Clarice," The metallic voice sounded as the doctor approached her, "You've had a trying afternoon, please, do lay back and calm yourself a little."

Clarice did as she was told, never once taking her eyes off the doctor.

"I am terribly sorry for intruding Clarice, but I do believe it is important for you to eat. Dinner is cooking as we speak, would you care to join me?"

Clarice nodded, still a little hazy from her induced nap and the hypnotics.

"Excellent." The doctor remarked, "There is a bathroom adjoining this room if you wish to freshen up and you will find clothing in the wardrobe."

"Thank you doctor," Clarice managed and she began to make her way off the bed.

"I will see you downstairs." The doctor replied and with an inclination of his head left the room.

Glad to be away from Doctor Lecter's penetrating gaze Clarice made her way to the bathroom, the thought of a hot shower putting a spring into her step.

The shower was used by Clarice as a chance to recollect her thoughts and question her motives. With a result far from pleasant Clarice left the bathroom, her attitude less than satisfied. Angrily she threw the cupboard doors open and drew out the first outfit she set her hands on, not caring for occasion or company. As is so happened she pulled out one of the most exquisite dresses in the whole closet, silk and pure white the dress boasted a daring neckline and a largely open back. It wasn't until Clarice was halfway down the stairs that she realised what she had on and that it probably wasn't the most appropriate outfit to wear to a home cooked meal. She stopped, half debating whether to change, half deciding if she really wanted to do this. Before she could form any kind of opinion Doctor Lecter appeared at the foot of the stairs, his ever watchful eyes locked on the outline of the white dress.

"Well Clarice," The Doctor stated. It was impossible to tell if he was in shock or simply mesmerised by the spontaneity of the woman before him. "I must say you have left me feeling a little under dressed." He confessed, his modest yet smart attire appealing to a less formal structure.

"I'm sorry." Clarice said as she made her way down the remainder of the staircase. "I didn't pay much attention to what I put on."

"I might have figured as much." The doctor replied taking Clarice's arm and administering another concoction of drugs. Clarice barely noticed, too preoccupied by the realisation that she had voluntarily given her arm to this madman.

"No guests tonight?" Were Clarice's first words on entering the dining room.

"No," The doctor replied, "I believe that tonight your presence alone will offer more than enough entertainment."

Clarice smiled at the compliment, not realising the full intent of the doctor's statement.

The doctor served a wonderfully simple dinner of minestrone followed by chicken. The meal was occupied with talk of the years since Doctor Lecter's first escape; Clarice seemed eager to know what the Doctor had been doing in all his time. Doctor Lecter was interested to see how his Starling had been coping.

Dessert was the meal Lecter had been waiting for. On a plate in the kitchen he had sitting, two oranges and some Sno-Balls. The afternoon had proven that Clarice was ready to begin her journey and the Doctor was eager to witness the outcomes. Taking Clarice's hand he led her out to the patio and the old wooden dining table that waited. He sat her down and continued into the kitchen to retrieve the plate. Sitting down next to her Doctor Lecter grabbed an orange and began pealing the fruit with a knife, blunted at the tip. Clarice watched mesmerised as the peal spiralled below the doctor's hands.

"My daddy used to do that for me!" She said excitedly, still watching as the doctor now cut out a section and passed it to her.

"I believe he did, Clarice. Now tell me, why is your daddy so important?"

"I dunno." She said happily, still in awe of the Doctor's movements as he passed her another section of the orange.

"Think now Clarice, I want an answer, skirting around the question won't get you anywhere; you should know that by now. What was it about him that made him your hero?

Clarice chewed slowly on her orange before she replied, "He was a good man, Doctor, always cared for me he did, always wanted to know if I was doing okay. He was really making a life for us when he got himself killed. Damn idiot really, had to get himself shot, just when things were going good." Clarice's anger and frustration quickly gave way to sorrow and she was consumed by sobs.

"He was a good man. A good father." She concluded in a shaky voice.

"But not good enough to be your father according to the people that shot him." Doctor Lecter stated gently.

"Yeah, I miss him but, Doctor." Clarice, weak from drugs and her own sorrow, lent her head against Doctor Lecter's shoulder. He responded warmly, stroking her hair and offering her a Sno-Ball. She took the white ball from his hand and nibbled on it, remembering clearly the strange feeling of marshmallow and coconut in her mouth.

Clarice gazed out, her weary eyes still filled with tears, locked on the deep purple of the horizon. "I want him back, Lecter."

"All in good time Clarice, but I think for now you should sleep. We shall continue tomorrow."

Clarice nodded but made no attempts to move. Doctor Lecter, now realising tonight's choice of hypnotic was having a rather taxing effect on his Clarice, decided it was time to intervene.

"Would you prefer some assistance, Clarice?"

Again Clarice nodded and with a small intake of breath Hannibal scooped her into his arms and carried her up to bed.

Clarice could feel herself moving upstairs and gently being sat on the bed and was vaguely aware of someone unzipping her dress but was too tired to care. In almost child like movements she freed her top half from the dress and raised her arms to the awaiting nightgown, once the garment was over her head she flopped sideways into the pillows and was asleep in moments. This gave Hannibal plenty of time to remove her shoes and the dress and to move the sleeping form of Clarice under the covers. Once he was satisfied she was comfortable Doctor Lecter left the room, smiling as he pondered the strange turn of events.

**AN:** It's been a long, long, time since I last wrote fiction of any kind so apologies if the quality is lacking. As always reviews are welcome :)


End file.
